vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Isha
Summary Isha is the Eldar Goddess of Fertility, Life, Healing and Growth and the mother of the Eldar race in Eldar Mythology. She is the mother of the Eldar race and it was she who inspired the creation of Asuryan's barrier between the mortals and their gods, weeping over the destruction that Khaine was causing. It is also said that the spirit stones are made out of her tears. The spirit stones allowed the gods and mortals to communicate with each other. One of these stones was given to Isha and the rest to the Eldar. When Asuryan learned that his order had been violated he gave Isha and her lover, Kurnous, to Khaine to do with as he wished. Khaine tortured the two of them in a burning pit until Vaul, the only Eldar god who was moved to, struck a bargain with the war god to create one hundred swords for him in exchange for their release. Vaul failed in his task but tricked Khaine and when Khaine found out it sparked off a war between him and Vaul. During the Fall of the Eldar all the Eldar gods except Khaine and Cegorach were destroyed by Slaanesh. Isha however was claimed by Slaanesh as his prize. She cried out for help and was heard by Nurgle who entered into a long war with his newest peer. Nurgle emerged victorious and took Isha as his companion. A goddess of rejuvenation and a god of decay seemed an odd pairing, but Nurgle adores her like no other. However, Nurgle shows his adoration as only a Chaos God can, keeping her trapped in a cage in the Garden of Nurgle, in the corner of a room where he keeps the cauldron in which he creates all of his plagues. Being a goddess of healing, Isha can cure herself of any of Nurgle's diseases. Nurgle takes advantage of this by force-feeding her his latest creation and sees how long it takes the goddess to overcome its effects. If he is pleased, he releases it upon some unsuspecting world, if not, he starts over, working at his cauldron until he has something new to give to his "companion." Whilst he is busy working though, Isha takes advantage of his distraction to instruct mortals on how to rid themselves of Nurgle's poxes. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 1-B Name: Isha, The Mother Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender:'''Female '''Age: Unknown. Exists beyond the concept of time Classification: Eldar Goddess of Love, Fertility, Life, Healing & Growth, Warp-Entity formed from the Collective Spirit of the Eldar Race Powers and Abilities: Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8), Reality Warping, Cosmic Awareness, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Regeneration, Healing, Resurrection, Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Vast control over all forms of psychic energy Attack Potency: Unknown | Hyperverse level (Transcends the material universe and all its countless higher-dimensions. Ought to be comparable to the lesser Complete C'tan, as the Aeldari Pantheon were created to battle the Star Gods) Speed: Unknown | Immeasurable, possibly Omnipresent across the Webway if she weren't imprisoned Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown | Hyperversal Durability: Unknown | Hyperverse level (Capable of continuously surviving being tortured with the plagues and poisons of Nurgle) Stamina: Infinite Range: Galactic (Her influences reaches over the entire Galaxy, sending out cures for Nurgle's plagues) | ' Hyperversal' Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Incredibly High. Exists far beyond the regular confines of space-time, matter and the physical laws of the universe, and possesses cosmic awareness Weaknesses: Is held prisoner by the Chaos Gods, and is thus incapable of using her powers in any significant manner Key: Material Form | Warp Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Book Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Aliens Category:Good Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Spirits Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Psychics Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Elves Category:Eldar Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 1